I Miss You
by AngeAuxYeuxBleus
Summary: This is in Lily’s POV! Italics are the song and bold is the story!


**I Miss You**

**By: Ashley J. or NikkidaMonkey **

**Summary: This is in Lily's POV!! Italics are the song and bold is the story!**

**Disclaimer this is Miley's song I Miss You! And I don't own the Hannah Montana characters Disney does!**

_Sha-la-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la-la_

**The day of June 17, 2007 I lost my best-friend, and Miley lost someone she never thought she loved.**

**Oliver Oaken died that day and today is June 21, 2007 and the funeral is tomorrow. Miley got out the song she wrote for mom and added a few lyrics to it.**

_You used to call me your angel,_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

**Miley cried her-self to sleep and she dreamt of Oliver holding her when her father got remarried, and when my boy-friend and her brother Jackson died in the Army. (Who woulda thought).**

_You held me close in your ar-arms _

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

**I spent the night and she told me she never thought Oliver would die the way he did, see Oliver died because a friend who was drunk asked him to help score Miley or else, he never helped him. The next night Miley and I went for a walk on the beach talking about their relationship and how life was so weird. Then Miley busted out in tears and screamed for someone to call an ambulance. I turned around and Oliver was lying against the pier bleeding. We got to him in time we thought. He made it to the hospital alright and was in recovery from surgery. Three days went by and he slowly began to die. First his liver failed so I went to see him alone. He wrote the letter and I held his hand five seconds later and he was gone. He died with me holding his hand.**

_I never wanted you to leave _

_I wanted you to stay here holding me._

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear ever once in awhile_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

**The next night after the funeral Miley ran off before I could give her the letter. **

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dreams._

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me._

**When Oliver died Hannah died.**

**No not literally but she told everyone her secret and became Miley.**

**Jake got back with his daughter five weeks after the funeral.**

**Later that night I got online so I could talk to Miley about the letter.**

**A/N: Moliver4eva is Ashley (mean girl)**

**Oliver is Miley**

**Sk8tergurl10 is Lily**

**Sk8tergurl10 and Oliver sign on**

**Sk8tergurl10: Miley**

**Oliver: what!**

**Sk8tergurl10: Oliver wrote you a letter before he died come over and read it please**

**Oliver: not right now I am waiting for Ash to get on**

**Sk8tergurl10: since when have you two been friends?**

**Oliver: since Ollie died y?**

**Sk8tergurl10: jst asking**

**Oliver: o ok I will be over in a bit then to get the letter**

**Sk8tergurl10: ok bye and bty I am so sorry for snipping at you, you are allowed to be friends with anyone you want ala you are still my bf**

**Oliver: you and I will always be best friends Lil luv ya**

**Sk8ytergurl10 signs off**

**Moliver4eva signs on**

**Oliver: hey Ash can't talk gtg ttyl **

**Moliver4eva: o alright bye**

**Oliver signs off with Moliver4eva**

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by to fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear ever once in awhile_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

**Miley came over and read the letter one line at a time aloud:**

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

**Miley I am so sorry I never got to tell you how I feel**

**I am an idiot for not telling you the day I found out I loved you.**

_But, I wish that I could see your face, oh_

**Miley if Sam wouldn't have said he would get us together if you slept with him I would have. I told him straight up that you are not that type of girl and that I wouldn't help him.**

**He went insane. I didn't wanna leave without saying good bye in person but I just couldn't hold on.**

_I know you're where you need to be_

**So I guess this letter will have to do for. Miley if you look in your closet in you guitar case I left you an engagement ring.**

"**Will you marry me?" I can understand if you say no I mean I will be dead by the time you get this letter anyway. But please at least wear it around your neck for good luck and to keep me with you.**

_Even though it's not here with me_

**So goodbye Miley oh and tell everyone else goodbye especially Lily I sorta always had a crush on her too. "I see the light it is so bright and your brother is there to he is saying he loves you and Lily very much! I will always be watching over ya'll and Miley I will always love you. So until we meet in the promise land I will be waiting my bride."**

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear ever once in awhile_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

**Miley looked up and screamed, "I do Oliver I do!"**

**The End**

**A/N: Please read and review!**

**PS: this story is dedicated to my BF Tyler who was shot last year, and the letter part is true! Except the names and it was my Tyler's brother and my friend in the hospital when he died. Also he left the ring in his guitar case!**


End file.
